


Soulmates.

by HyucksPup



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Christmas Themed, EYE COLOR CHANGE AU, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyucksPup/pseuds/HyucksPup
Summary: Mark forgot to buy Christmas presents so he walked at the 23rd into the mall and it was crowded!! He was looking around, maybe walking into a friend. But when he made eye contact with the brow haired boy the colors of his eyes changed pink.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> This is some fluffy cute crying shit!  
> Follow my twt: @HYUCKSPUP

🎄✨🎄✨🎄✨🎄

Mark forgot to buy Christmas presents so he walked at the 23rd into the mall and it was crowded!! He was looking around, maybe walking into a friend. But when he made eye contact with the brow haired boy the colors of his eyes changed pink.  
  


Mark felt like time stopped around him, he stood still and was looking at the boy who was also standing there, with a wrapped gift in his hands.  
The other boy shortly looked away, but jumped right back to made eye contact. His color got more of an purple now.  
  


If he would have paid attention in school he would know what it means now. The brown haired boy slowly walks towards him, bumping into a few peoples here and there.  
Mark just stood there, butterflies in his stomach going crazy, he never felt like this.  
  


The boy was right in front of him now, he is a little taller.  
“I’m Donghyuck.” His voice made Marks eyes straight go purple too, the boy smiled and bit his lip.  
“I’m Mark.”  
  


Hyuck let the present drop on the floor and hugged Mark tight  
“I waited for you my whole life.”   
He felt the boy shaking, probably crying into his shirt now.  
“Hey,hey. Shhhh. It’s okey, i am here now. Everything is okey.” Mark kissed his head and squeezed him closer.

He found his soulmate.

🎄✨🎄✨🎄✨🎄

**Author's Note:**

> I would love some feedback and support on my twt uwu @HYUCKSPUP


End file.
